Besame
by nothing-rhymes-with-ianto
Summary: Five point of views of the greatest reunification since Germany.
1. Brian POV

It feels wonderful to have him in my arms again. For the first time in a long time, I feel content, happy. I just want to kiss him all over and hold him to me. We dance together on the crowded floor and I'm amazed that everyone else just seems to fall away. All I can see is him, and I feel so glad for it.

I can't seem to keep my hands out of his hair. I can't stop touching him, but I have the urge to be gentle. I cradle his neck, his head, in my hands and kiss him softly, our foreheads pressed together. He smiles at me. He can't seem to stop smiling now, so I grin back.

I feel alive, bursting with energy, but for some reason I only want to spend it on him. I don't want anyone else right now, and I just want to revel in the fact that he's back here in my arms. I think for a moment of the ache that sat heavy and cold in my belly when he wasn't there, of the empty feeling of the loft every time I came home, of the fact that tricks and booze and drugs just never seemed to fill the hole I could feel inside when he wasn't there. But then he nuzzles my face and I inhale his scent and the joy blooms again.

He kisses my neck and my skin tingles when his lips leave it. It takes everything I have not to lay him down on the floor and fuck him right there, slowly and deeply, enough to make him beg.

I pull him to me and kiss him like I could live in his mouth. Then he leans back a little and we grin at each other; his smile is brighter than I've seen in a long while, and I feel giddy and on fire. Our hands are all over each other, and we kiss and kiss. I lean our heads together and he puts his head down as my arms go around his shoulders. I close my eyes and bask in the feeling of his hair against my face and his body up against mine and his arms around me.

He pulls me to him and kisses me again, and I tighten my grip on him, pulling us closer. The music vibrates through us, pooling low in my belly and makes my insides pulse with excitement and a tight, fluttering sensation that I've only ever felt around Justin. I frame his face with my hands and kiss him, glorying in the feeling of his soft skin. His pulse beneath my fingers feels like a gift.

His head moves upward and I kiss his forehead, gently. I don't know why, but I wanted to. His smile softens as he looks at me, and I tunnel vision to his face, his eyes as he runs his hands up my arms to cup my neck. He kisses my jaw, and I can feel his breath warm against my face and his hands warm and gentle against my neck and his body hot against mine. I kiss his lips, tasting him, claiming him.

"Come on," I say in his ear. He stares at me for a moment, eyes full of trust and adoration so much that I want to jump up and shout 'He loves me! He still loves me even though I'm asshole Brian Kinney and I don't deserve love!' Then he gives me a smile and I just want to swallow him whole. He takes my hand and kisses my chin and I pull him toward the back room.


	2. Ben POV

I smile as I watch Brian and Justin dancing together. They're caressing each other and kissing and it seems as if they're the only two people in the room. I saw them when they first came in to Babylon, although Michael, Emmett and Ted were too deep in conversation to see. Brian wouldn't take his hands off of Justin, and Justin seemed to be unable to stop smiling. The two of them looked more in love than anyone I had ever seen.

They stared into each other's eyes, talking close as they waited for their drinks. They quickly downed their Jim Beam, and Brian put a tab of E on his tongue then kissed Justin, transferring the drugs into his mouth before taking his own tab, then they headed to the dance floor. I honestly don't think they need drugs to make them happy. They seem to just need each other.

What surprises me is the incredible tenderness with which Brian touches Justin. I've been with him before, and seen him with other tricks in the back room. His hands were always hard and rough and fast, a quick fuck to let out the fire within. And I've seen him use those hands to hit. But the soft, gentle caressing way that he holds Justin's hips, or brushes against his neck with his knuckles, it makes me smile.

They kiss long, intense, their love for each other palpable from across the dance floor. I don't think they even notice the people around them. They are staring into each other's eyes, smiling giddily, their foreheads pressed together.

I glance up at Michael, who is glaring in their direction. It makes me chuckle. I know he thinks that Justin will hurt Brian again, or that Justin is just a stupid kid, but I'm pretty sure those two are meant to be. I watch Brian kiss Justin's forehead gently, the fond, caring gesture seeming almost strange to me, except then I remember that this is Justin, and he's the love of Brian's life.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Emmett asks.

"Yes, you are seeing it." I nod, watching the pair dance together, all smiles and roaming hands. "The greatest reunification since Germany."

"What happened to the Fiddler?"

"He fell off the roof." Michael's voice is flat and annoyed, and I smile.

Emmett pulls me onto the dance floor, and we make our way closer to Brian and Justin. They don't even notice us, they're so wrapped up in each other. Emmett grins and bounces, clapping his hands and practically squealing.

We watch as Brian kisses Justin deeply, open-mouthed and possessive. I know he's claiming Justin, telling the entire club that the young man is his and no one else's. He grazes his teeth over Justin's ear and I think Emmett swoons. Justin looks at him adoringly for a long moment, then kisses Brian's chin and twines their fingers together. Emmett and I share an excited, knowing grin. Justin's smile is loving and content as Brian leads him to the back room.


	3. Michael POV

When Ted and Emmett and I finish our conversation, and go back to watch the crowd, the first thing I see is Brian and Justin dancing on the floor. I saw them earlier this morning at the Diner, so I already knew they're back together. But it just pisses me off.

Justin is just a kid. And he hurt Brian badly after leaving him for that violinist. He should have just stayed away. But then I see how happy Brian looks right now, and how miserable and depressed he was when Justin was gone, and I don't know what to think. Justin is going to hurt him again, I know it, but I cant stop Brian from doing something stupid. Especially when Justin makes him so happy.

I look out at them dancing. Brian's hands are firm and claiming on Justin's hips, but his touch is tender and gentle. He has a smile on his face that is more content than I've seen him, and he's relaxed and truly happy looking for the first time in a long time. He kisses Justin passionately, and it seems like his bloodstream is just full of sunshine. They grin at each other and Justin's hands are at the back of Brian's neck and Brian's head falls back and his eyes fall shut.

Brian leans their foreheads together and they're staring into each other's eyes. I want to look away, but the intensity at which they're gazing at each other is mesmerizing. I wonder for a moment if Ben and I even compare to that.

Their hands are all over each other, but it's different. With most of Brian's dancing partners, his hands are either on their shoulders, or on their cock, and their usually rough and commanding and dominant. With Justin, he's gentle, loving, his hands caress every inch of Justin's body, and he treats him like an equal. Justin hands are also everywhere, also gentle. It's like they're holding each other together, pressing gently with their fingers.

Brian kisses Justin's head and I feel a bolt of amazement go through me. Brian's never shown that kind of tenderness, that kind of weakness, out in public. Not even with me. But now it's as if he doesn't care. I guess I was right. Brian really loves Justin, much as he denies it.

I wish I could warn Brian, tell him that Justin will hurt him. But I think his heart is already captured by this little twink. I think he knows it and he doesn't even fucking care, although he should.

I watch them kiss again, fiery and open-mouthed. They're infatuated with each other, and the kiss is Brian's scalding, claiming one. Justin is his. Then Brian says something to Justin, who smiles at him and kisses his chin. They hold hands, and Brian leads the way to the back room.


	4. Father Tom POV

I'm sitting at the bar, just enjoying a drink and the sights, when I notice Brian Kinney and his young blonde lover approach the bar. I'd heard of their breakup through the Babylon grapevine, and it made me sad. After seeing them that one night a while ago, I was pretty sure Brian was head over heels in love with the young man. But they seem to be back together again, and that makes me smile.

Brian notices me as he reaches for the drinks. I raise my beer in a toast and smile. Brian nods to me, but I can tell he's suppressing the urge to grin madly and jump up and down. I'm glad they're back together. They down their drinks and kiss intensely before heading to the dance floor. I watch them, curious to see what will happen.

The young blonde man—Justin, I believe—begins to move and sway, his hips grinding to the music. Brian puts his arms around Justin's shoulders and kisses him, beginning to dance as well. They kiss for a long while. Brian's hands move to Justin's hips, his grip gentle and protective. Brian looks so happy, and when Justin smiles at him, Brian's eyes light up brighter than before.

Brian's hands caress Justin's body, worshiping him. I wonder if this kid is Brian's deity, the one he claims not to believe in. They kiss and then lean their foreheads together. The two of them look so happy, and I wonder why they ever split. It seems silly, because they seem like they were absolutely meant for each other.

When Justin kisses Brian's neck, Brian leans his head back and closes his eyes, utter adoration and pleasure on his face. He must be ecstatic to have this young blonde back in his life.

They kiss, arms around each other, and they look so in love. They're smiling. I don't think I've ever seen Brian smile. Sure, I've seen his smirk and the self-deprecating little sneer, but I've never seen him smile so openly. I'm sure the others here haven't, either. Brian is a very closed-off person. But Justin managed to open him up. And this smile is beautiful.

They press their foreheads together, and I think I can see Brian's blood pulsing in his veins. He looks like he's going to explode, or fly, or something. He seems rejuvenated and alive, and his eyes are alight with devotion.

I knew Brian was kind, sensitive, even loving on the inside. I knew this when he didn't out me to his mother, when he didn't do it for me. But seeing this tenderness in Brian's touch makes me ache. And then he kisses Justin's forehead, gently, lovingly. That's when I know that this isn't something normal. This isn't just another love or just another relationship. These two are destined to be together. This two have their relationship God-given.

And it's reinforced as Justin kisses Brian's jaw softly, smiling. Brian says something in Justin's ear and Justin smiles. Their hands entwine and Brian leads Justin to the back room, both of them grinning, love and adoration clear in the glances thrown at each other.


	5. Justin POV

His hands are strong and gentle against me, holding me and cradling me. I feel protected and loved, and I wonder why I ever thought he didn't love me so completely. He's smiling for the first time a in a long time, brighter and more open than I've seen for a long while, and he feels more relaxed than I've seen him since…well, since before the bashing.

At that thought I kiss him as he pulls me closer. His fingers tangle in my hair, scratching gently against my scalp and cradling the back of my neck and I purr, grinning. I don't notice anyone but him. It's like I've blocked out everything but Brian and the music. I can see the sweat glistening on his collarbone, I can feel the heat bleeding from his hands through my clothes. I kiss his neck and he smiles and hums. I can feel his happiness and I know he's glad I'm back. I am too.

He runs his hands down my chest, tugging playfully at my pants and we laugh together. His eyes bore into mine; we've been staring at each other for so long, it feels as if we're one person. I can see the heat smoldering in his eyes, the love he thinks he hides. I tangle my fingers in the hair at the base of his neck and he closes his eyes for a moment as I rub the back of his neck.

We kiss again, and when we break apart, he puts both hands on the back of my neck and I lean against him and he holds me close. I can feel the amazement that I'm still here leaking out of him. I put my head up and smile, and pull him to me. He pulls my face into his hands and kisses me. His mouth is gentle, but possessive, and I don't want the kiss to ever stop. But I have to breathe and so I break the kiss.

We dance and sway, and as I move my head upward, he kisses my forehead, soft and gentle, like we're falling asleep in bed, not in the middle of a crowded dance floor where anyone can see his affection for me. I want to scream to the world 'Brian Kinney loves me more than anything! See, he's capable of love! I should have never left him because look what I fucking have when I'm with him!'

I grin up at him and kiss his jaw, resisting the urge to nibble on him. I stroke his skin with my fingers. He leans down and kisses me hard, claiming me and loving me. My stomach flips and I want to fall into him. I can't get enough of his taste, of his large hands caressing my body more gently than anything I've ever experienced, of the love for me he has that I can feel in my bones.

He leans over and nibbles on my earlobe, murmuring "Come on." I look up at him, staring into his eyes, the joy at being in his arms once again overwhelming me. I don't have any words for how much I love him right now, so I just grin and kiss the underside of his chin and take his hand. He gives me a look like he wants to crawl inside of me, and a flash of heat crawls up my spine. I want him more than anything in the world. His hand is strong and secure and holds mine firmly but gently. He smirks over his shoulder at me, but I can see the devotion in his eyes when he looks at my face. I let him lead me to the back room.


End file.
